


What Is Possible

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But look Earth-1 Captain Canary are moving forward!, Earth-14, F/M, Lance sisters fighting each other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: With only some of the team being able to explore Earth-14, Leonard and Sara get Gideon to find their doppelgangers. At some point, maybe they'll stop being surprised by what they find. This is not that point.
Relationships: Earth-14 Sara Lance & Earth-14 Laurel Lance, Earth-14 Sara Lance/Earth-14 Leonard Snart, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: Across the Multiverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	What Is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to, well, post in general. The muse wandered to a different fandom for awhile but I finally got the inspiration to finish this one after a couple of rewrites. Hope everyone is doing okay and that you and your families are staying safe!
> 
> The quote that Earth-14 Leonard says is from Martin Luther King, Jr.

Sara paused as she walked into the kitchen to find that Ray was the only one there. Lately, it seemed like there was almost always a small group gathered in there and talking about the different Earths they’d been to so far. Shrugging, she moved towards the table, nudging Ray slightly as she slid into the seat next to him.

Ray startled at the touch then relaxed when he saw her. “Sara,” he said. “Sorry, didn’t see you.”

“I noticed,” she said, amused. She frowned when she noticed that, despite the way he’d relaxed, he still had a slight frown on his face as he looked down at his hands. “Ray, are you okay?”

He blew out a breath and glanced at her, lips twitching slightly at the look she was giving him. “When did you learn to read me so well?”

“1975,” she replied without missing a single beat.

Ray laughed a bit. “Point.”

Sara frowned when he didn’t say anything else. “Ray?” She waited until he had looked at her. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I’m also excellent at coming up with distracting topics.”

For the first time since she’d walked into the kitchen, Ray gave her a full smile. “Thanks, Sara.” He hesitated a moment before looking over at her. “Did you guys find your Earth-13 selves?”

She studied him for a moment before nodding. “We did. My family were all assassins apparently and Leonard and I were married. And, at some point, I killed Lewis.”

“Good,” Ray muttered. He was still horrified and angry over the events of Earth-12. His scowl disappeared when Sara reached out and put a hand over his briefly. Blowing out a breath, he nodded. “I found my Earth-13 self.”

Sara turned towards him a bit more fully. “I saw him. You. It was Leonard’s birthday party but he apparently told you that you could hijack it.”

Ray laughed. “Really?”

“Based on what Leonard and I heard, yeah.”

He was still smiling when he asked, “Was he going soft?”

It was Sara’s turn to laugh. “Funny, that’s what Earth-13 me asked. He said it was self-preservation because the focus would be on you.”

“Makes sense,” Ray said, nodding. His smile disappeared. “So, you saw me propose to Laurel?”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “I did. It was a pretty beautiful proposal.” She nudged him in the side lightly. “You can smile about it, you know. I promise, us Lance women are pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Ray said, giving her a small smile. “I just...did you see the way Laurel looked at me? At Earth-13 me?” He swallowed before continuing. “She looked like Ray Palmer proposing to her was the best thing that could happen to her. The way she smiled at him...at me? The last person that smiled at me like that was Anna.”

Anna, Sara thought. Anna, not Kendra or Felicity. “Ray,” she breathed. She wasn’t sure what to say to make this better. If there was anyone that she usually talked to on the team about relationships, it was Kendra and it was usually about Kendra’s relationship with Ray.

He shrugged. “Kendra didn’t look like that when I proposed to her. She looked shocked. And then I overheard her talking to you about how she’d said yes when she thought I was dying.”

Sara closed her eyes as she remembered that conversation. “Damn it,” she muttered.

Ray shrugged again. “I didn’t mean to but yeah. And then later I told her to decide whether she wanted to listen to her past self about being cursed when it came to love or to give us a shot. After we saved all our loved ones and were returning them, before Barry asked for our help, she came to me and said she meant it and wanted to marry me.”

She frowned slightly. She would think that’d be good but the look on his face said otherwise. “That’s good, right?” she asked, hoping to get him to explain a bit more.

He let out a small laugh. “You’d think so.” Ray sighed. “I feel selfish though because I want...I want what the me on Earth-13 has. I want someone that hears me propose and looks at me like I’m the best thing that has happened to them.”

“That’s not selfish,” Sara told him, shaking her head.

“Feels like it. It’s not like I didn’t know what Kendra’s past with Carter was. He’s her soulmate. Just like I have my past with Anna.” He glanced over at Sara. “I don’t know if Anna was the one but I loved her. So much. But Kendra’s not a placeholder for Anna. She’s not there until I can figure out a way to change things or something better comes along.”

“You’re not a placeholder for Carter, Ray,” Sara told him, praying that she was right. She remembered very well how Kendra had started to doubt her relationship with Ray because of the things that the Kendra in the Old West had said. Still, she liked to think she knew her friend a bit better than that.

“Maybe not,” Ray acknowledged, clasping his hands together tightly. “But sometimes it feels like I am.”

Sara’s breath shuddered out of her as she reached out and put her hand over both of his. “I don’t know what to say to that,” she admitted. “Or how to make you believe you’re not. But I can still be here if you need me to be.”

Ray stared down at their hands and then turned his head, smiling at her. “You hate talking about feelings.”

“I really, really do.”

“But you do it for Kendra and you’d do it for me.”

She smiled slightly. “Both true.”

After a few moments, Ray pulled his hands from Sara and hugged her instead. “Thanks, Sara,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” She patted him on the back. “Are you going to keep hugging me?”

Ray laughed and pulled back, looking lighter than he had when she’d come in. “I think I’m good for now.”

“For now,” Sara muttered as they both stood up. “You’re a menace.”

He grinned at the teasing tone in her voice as she said that. “Takes one to know one.”

“You’re a child. I’m pretending this didn’t happen and getting water,” she said, turning to grab the bottle she’d left in there after they’d gotten back on the Waverider.

Ray nudged her with his shoulder and said quietly, “Yeah, love you too.”

She hid a smile behind her water bottle as he walked out.

Ray would be just fine.

“Pardon the interruption, Ms. Lance,” Gideon said. “But Captain Hunter is calling everyone to the bridge. It’s time to make the jump.” 

Sara smiled as she realized Gideon sounded like she’d be smiling if she could. “To Earth-14?” she teased, finishing the water in just a few gulps.

“Let’s hope for our own.” Gideon paused. “But if our last journeys prove to be anything to go by, then yes, Earth-14.”

Laughing, Sara tossed the bottle in the trash and headed towards the bridge only to discover that she was the last one there. Leonard’s eyes flicked towards Ray then back to her and he raised an eyebrow.

Of course he’d noticed Ray was acting off earlier, Sara thought to herself. He always noticed.

She nodded and gave him a small smile, fighting the urge to let it widen when he relaxed.

Leonard could protest all he wanted but he definitely had a soft spot for Ray.

Sara dropped into her seat and looked pointedly at Rip. “I thought Gideon said we were ready to go? What are you waiting for, Rip?” she asked, smirking at him.

Rip rolled his eyes and turned to hide his smile as a few of the others snickered. “I have absolutely no idea,” he said. “Strap in, everyone.”

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they left Earth-13 behind and waited until they’d come to a stop before she opened them again. (Something that still weirded Jax out, she knew. He complained that it was unfair she could time travel with her eyes closed and not get sick. When he’d speculated it was her assassin training, she’d simply smirked at him then laughed when he threw his hands up in the air and walked away.) 

It felt like no time at all had passed before Gideon announced that they were on Earth-14.

Sara snorted as she opened her eyes. “Called it.”

“Yes, I believe you did, Ms. Lance,” Gideon said, sounding amused.

“Fantastic,” Rip muttered, sighing. “Gideon, is this one of the Earths where we can get parts for repairs?”

“It is, Captain,” Gideon told him after a few moments. “However, I’d recommend only a few people leaving the ship. Like our Earth, this one has both heroes and villains and not everyone on this ship is a hero on this Earth.”

Rip frowned. “Who would you recommend being able to go out, Gideon?”

“You, Doctor Palmer, Ms. Saunders, and Mr. Jackson would probably be best, Captain.”

He glanced at the ones mentioned and raised an eyebrow in question. As each of them nodded, he clapped his hands. “Right then! Let’s go get those parts and, meanwhile, the rest of you stay here so you don’t get mistaken for either your heroic or villainous counterparts.”

“So...no getting snacks real quick?” Barry asked. Off of Rip’s glare, he raised his hands as if surrendering. “I was just asking! I mean, I’d be in and out!”

Mick smirked when Rip simply stalked out, muttering about having to lead a team of troublemakers. “Congrats, Red, you’re one of us.”

“I’m...flattered?” Barry said, lips twitching as he tried to decide whether or not he should laugh.

“You should be, Scarlet. Means you’re on a team with me,” Leonard said, stretching his legs out and smirking at Barry.

That, it seemed, was the last straw for Barry and he grinned, laughing a bit.

“That’s it,” Sara decided. “He’s adorable. We’re keeping him.” She laughed and left the room as Barry sputtered. “Gideon?”

“Would you like me to do the usual, Ms. Lance?”

Sara nodded. “Please.” She heard footsteps behind her and smiled slightly. “And let us know what you find once we’re in Len’s room,” she added as Leonard joined her.

“We’re going to need to watch through cameras if at all possible,” Leonard told her. “I doubt a different hair color or baseball cap will do it for this world.”

“No,” she agreed as they entered his room. “I think we’d still be recognized and there’s a damn good chance that one or both of us is a villain.”

“Which could make it very hard to fly under the radar.”

Sara sighed as she dropped down on his bed. “Gideon, are either of our counterparts near any type of cameras?”

“Give me a few moments, Ms. Lance, and I’ll be able to tell you.”

“Getting cocky,” Leonard muttered as he sprawled out next to Sara, each of them facing the screen the way they usually did when they watched movies.

“It’s not getting cocky when I can produce results, Mr. Snart,” Gideon said, sounding smug. “Ms. Lance, your Earth-14 counterpart has been spotted on security cameras for Palmer Tech. It would seem you’re not on the side of angels on this Earth.”

Leonard’s eyebrows lifted as he smirked. “Why, Sara Lance, I do believe you might be a thief on this Earth.”

Sara’s lips twitched and she shook her head. “Could be. Either way, poor Ray is getting robbed.”

“Pretty sure he’s getting robbed because he’s not poor.”

Sara laughed and leaned back. “Point.” She gestured at the screen. “Gideon?”

Footage that was definitely from a security camera appeared on the screen, full color. No sound could be heard as they watched Sara, dressed in the same black outfit she’d worn when she’d been known simply as the Canary, move through the halls.

“I can’t believe I’m letting myself get caught on camera. Either I’m a rookie or I just don’t care,” Sara said. “At least I remembered to wear gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints.”

“Actually while I’m showing you what should be recorded, your counterpart set the footage to loop so that it won’t show anyone there,” Gideon piped up.

“You can do that?” Leonard asked, intrigued.

“Indeed.”

“You’re not going to tell me how you’re able to do that, are you?” he said after a few moments.

“All you need to know, Mr. Snart, is that it’s not possible with your time’s current technology.”

“Figures.”

They watched as Sara went into an office that had two laptops. She turned them both on and spoke to someone via the comm in her ear. A few moments later, the screen flickered and became clearer as Gideon switched to using the camera on one of the laptops. The sound of Earth-14 Sara typing could be heard as well.

“Thanks, Gideon,” Sara said, narrowing her eyes as she waited to see what would happen.

“You’re welcome, Ms. Lance.” Gideon paused. “I should also mention that it seems Earth-14’s Mr. Snart is on his way to the same office.”

“Rival thieves,” Leonard said, smirking at Sara.

“I got there first,” she shot back.

“But that doesn’t mean you’ll leave with whatever it is you’re after,” he replied. 

Onscreen, Sara was still going through information, scanning documents before moving to the next as she searched. Suddenly, she grinned.

“There you are,” she said softly. She pulled out a USB drive and plugged it in, quickly entering the commands she needed to start downloading the files she needed.

“Sara.”

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Cold. What a surprise.”

“Is it?” he asked, stepping into the office and moving around the desk, stopping only a few feet from her when she turned to face him.

She shook her head, crossing her arms. “Well, unless you’ve managed to put a tracker under my skin, it is.”

This time it was Leonard that shook his head. “You know I haven’t.”

“You’re just lucky I guess.”

“I always feel lucky when I see you.” 

Her expression darkened. “Don’t, Cold.”

“Don’t what?” Leonard demanded. “Feel lucky when I see my fiancée? Sorry, not going to happen.”

“The woman you were going to marry died a long time ago.”

Leonard stepped forward. “No, I don’t think she did.” His voice softened. “Come home, Sara.”

Sara scoffed. “Home? To what? You and your merry band of heroes? No thanks. I’m just fine where I am.”

“Robbing and hurting people? You’re more than that, Sara,” Leonard said.

“Once upon a time, maybe.” She looked away, fighting not to let her conflicting emotions show. “But that was a lifetime ago, Leonard.”

He took another step closer. “It doesn’t have to be.” He reached out slowly and carefully turned her face towards him even as the computer beeped that it was completed downloading the files she’d come for. “I still love you.”

Sara’s face softened. “Len—“

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a loud, piercing cry that sent both Sara and Leonard to their knees and shattered the windows. They each took a few moments to get their bearings before pushing to their feet and turning towards the door as the cool night air filled the room.

Sara smirked even as she yanked the USB drive out and slipped it in her pocket. “Hey, sis,” she said.

“Still screwing people over, I see,” Laurel said, eyes narrowing as she stared at Sara.

“It’s not my problem if Palmer never learned that sharing is caring,” Sara replied casually, stepping away from the desk.

Laurel shifted her weight and moved to face off against Sara. “I don’t know what you were here for, Sara, but you know we can’t let you leave with it.”

Sara slowly smiled, looking relaxed though it was clear she was ready to fight at the slightest movement from either of them. “I doubt that’ll be a problem.”

They stared at each other for what felt like hours but was only moments before Laurel launched herself over the desk at Sara.

Sara laughed and spun to the side, just out of Laurel’s reach. She dropped to the ground when Laurel moved to kick her and swept Laurel’s feet out from under her before rolling to the side and up on her feet. “Is that any way to greet the sister you haven’t seen in weeks?”

“My sister died two years ago. You’re just the monster wearing her face,” Laurel sneered, flipping to her feet.

“Laurel,” Leonard snapped, hand tight around his cold gun. That one had been a direct hit, he knew. He’d seen the way grief and hurt flickered in her eyes before she’d quickly masked both. Laurel, though, wouldn’t have seen it. 

She’d stopped seeing Sara a long time ago.

“It’s true,” Laurel told him. “Even if you refuse to see it.” Without waiting for an answer she moved towards Sara, refusing to break the stare down that she and Sara had entered. 

The tension continued to build as the three of them stayed locked in a stalemate before Sara lashed out, punching Laurel hard enough that her head snapped to the side.

As if that punch had been some sort of signal, Laurel snapped her fist out, slamming it into Sara’s cheek as Leonard slid back and began to observe the fight, waiting for the right moment to move. Much as Laurel’s had before, Sara’s head snapped to the side. Rather than pause, Sara hadn’t even turned back towards Laurel before her left fist slammed into Laurel’s gut. She turned and brought her right fist up to once again punch Laurel in the face. 

Laurel grunted and rather than stumble back, she deliberately moved forward and grabbed Sara by the shoulders, bringing her knee up to slam into Sara’s stomach. Sara brought her arms and broke Laurel’s grip on her shoulders, punching Laurel in the throat then shoving her back. Sara’s leg snapped up, slamming hard into Laurel’s chest as the whine of the cold gun cut through the air. Even as Laurel fell back, struggling to breathe, Sara threw herself backwards into a back flip towards the open windows to avoid the ice now spreading in the spot that she’d been standing in moments before.

Even as Leonard turned towards her, she spun even closer the window. He hesitated, unwilling to risk her falling over the ledge, and she took advantage of the moment.

She slapped a steel ring around the steel window frame, looking at him as it locked into place. She held a matching ring in her hand and he could see a cord stretched between it and the one locked on the window frame. 

“Sara,” he started, only to stop as she stepped back so that she teetered on the edge of the open window frame.

“Sorry, Cold,” she said, flashing him a quick smile that held a tinge of regret, “but hero ain’t on my résumé.” Without looking away from him, she stepped back and off the ledge. 

Leonard ran forward, gripping the steel beam to steady himself as he looked down. He squinted knowing there was no way he’d be able to see her from so high up. The only assurance he had that she’d made it to the ground was the way the ring next to him clanked and jerked once. He let out a breath and closed his eyes in relief for a few moments before he opened his eyes again and stepped away from the window.

The moment he was safe to move freely, he spun to where Laurel had pushed herself into a sitting position, hand against her throat. She was lucky she hadn’t passed out but Sara had been fighting to stun Laurel, not knock her out completely.

“What the hell was that, Laurel?” he demanded.

She sucked in a few more gulps of air and glared at him. “That was me trying to bring in a villain.”

He shoved the cold gun into its holster. “I was getting through to her.” He thought of the way Sara had said his name and cursed Laurel’s timing. Just a few more minutes and he would’ve had a chance.

“When are you going to accept the fact that Sara’s gone?” Laurel asked, shoving herself to her feet.

Leonard didn’t hesitate. “Never.”

She stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head. “You’re a fool to keep hoping, Leonard,” she said with a sigh.

He glanced over at the window. “’We must accept finite disappointment but never lose infinite hope,’” he quoted softly.

The silence stretched between them as they both stared at the window that Sara had jumped from until Laurel finally turned to leave. She paused a few feet away from the door.

“One of these days, Leonard, that hope of yours is going to lead to your funeral.” She didn’t wait for a response before walking out the door.

Leonard took a deep breath and let it out slowly, remembering the way Sara’s smile had lit up the whole damn room the day he’d proposed. “But not today,” he whispered, holding on to the fact that, even now, years later, Sara still hadn’t returned his ring. “Not today.”

“Turn it off, Gideon,” Sara said softly, vision blurred as she took in the look on Earth-14 Leonard’s face while he stared at the spot her Earth-14 self had stood.

“Sara,” Leonard said, unable to bring himself to speak any louder than she had. His chest ached as he thought of the regret in Earth-14 Sara’s smile as she’d said the very thing he’d once casually announced to the team on a rooftop that felt like a lifetime ago.

_“Hero ain’t on my résumé.”_

“She still loves him,” Sara told him, pressing her cheek to his chest. “But it won’t matter in the end because she’s going to break them both.” She closed her eyes and remembered the day she’d told Rip that she was a monster. 

This Earth’s Sara didn’t have a bloodlust from what Sara could see. But she laughed as she fought against her sister and the man she loved. She gave him glimpses of hope and, whether she regretted it or not, she took that hope away. Sara had to wonder how many times she’d done it to him already. How many times would she do it to him in the future?

Her fingers curled and clenched Leonard’s shirt, Earth-14 Laurel’s words echoing in her mind.

_“My sister died two years ago. You’re just the monster wearing her face.”_

“She was right,” she muttered. “This Laurel. She was right.”

He ran a hand up Sara’s back, wondering if she meant when Laurel had called her a monster or that this Earth’s Leonard’s hope would get him killed. He thought of how hard Sara fought against her bloodlust every day and how Earth-14's Sara had barely taken any time to soften for this Earth’s Leonard. He thought of the regret and the way there’d been multiple openings for her to cause more serious injuries, the way this Leonard had barely tried to fight against her.

“I don’t think she was,” he said. When Sara’s breath hitched, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Whichever remark Sara had been referring to, Leonard figured the answer was the same. “I think this Sara wants to go back to this Leonard and stop being a villain. But I also think she believes she’s already missed her chance. That she’s too far gone. But if there’s one thing I know about myself, it’s that I’m a stubborn bastard.”

“I never would’ve guessed,” Sara interrupted, a hint of amusement in her voice for the first time since they’d started watching the footage.

Leonard squeezed her slightly. “Shut up, Lance.” He smirked when she huffed and, after a moment, continued, “She can come back from it. It won’t make everything all better and it won’t change anything she’s done. But if he’s stubborn enough, I think he can get through to her. And when she’s ready, she’ll choose to take a chance.”

Sara hesitated. “You don’t think she’s a lost cause?” she asked, thinking of all the things she’d done during her time with the League.

“Never,” Leonard answered immediately, the way his Earth-14 self had. “There’s not a single version of you out there that’s a lost cause, Sara.”

She shifted and pulled away, tilting her head back slightly to meet his gaze when he looked down at her. “Leonard Snart, an optimist,” she murmured. Even as he scoffed, she smiled and pressed her mouth against his softly. “Thank you.”

Their eyes slid closed as Leonard pressed forward to kiss her this time. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes, waiting until she’d opened hers as well. “Stay,” he whispered.

“Okay,” she agreed, voice just above a whisper. She took in the way he looked at her and smiled softly, letting herself forget about everything else for the moment.


End file.
